


Piece By Piece

by JenInWonderland



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Multi, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenInWonderland/pseuds/JenInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble that places you in the bank vault scene in Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece By Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a drabble that I posted on Tumblr. I thank Bucky angst for this particular work. I'm planning on it continuing it. Please let me know what you think!

You sat in your cell at a secret HYDRA base curled up into a ball on your cot. You knew that it wouldn’t be long before two agents came to retrieve you and you would be off on another unspeakable mission. All of your choices had been taken away ever since you were taken around eight months ago. Apparently, something about your DNA held promise, but you had no idea what that meant for you.

Time seemed to pass impossibly slow. It felt like you had been there years instead of months. Your hope of being free was starting to fade.

Something was different today. The agents came to get you later than they normally would have.. They grabbed you by your shoulders and roughly helped you off of the bed before leading you down the long corridor.

The room that they led you to looked like an old bank vault, which made you think that you were in a city somewhere. It was an oddly comforting thought. You look up when you are forcefully sat down on what could be described as one of those seats you would find in an old psych ward. You knew this chair and what would happen if you were ordered to sit back in it. You look over for a moment to find a shirtless, long haired, brunet man next to you. He was sitting only slightly further back in the seat. His face was expressionless.

Your face snapped up as Pierce entered the room with his usual swagger. “Mission report.” He demanded simply. You hadn’t been on a mission recently, so you figured he was talking to the man next to you. Lowering your head, you eye the man next to you.

It only took Pierce a couple of steps to get to the brunet man before he slapped him hard across the face. You winced, knowing how much that might have hurt. “Mission report now.” He demanded slightly louder, but still sounding in control.

The long haired man spoke softly, asking about someone on a bridge. Pierce told him that he met the man on a previous mission.

Pierce then looks over to you, making you divert your gaze to the floor. “You’re our most improved asset. I think it’s time that we reward you with an important mission. That’s why you’re here, actually.” You look up slightly. Pierce’s brows were furrowed and your gaze darted over to the other person who was sitting. He looked like he was lost in thought.

“Do you know this man?” Pierce asks you.

You look at Pierce with confusion before looking over to the other HYDRA victim. This was probably the first time that you noticed him looking back at you.. There was something familiar about him that’s for sure, but for some reason you felt like that would be the wrong answer. “I don’t believe so.” You answer quietly. “Should I?” You ask.

Pierce smiled and turned around to walk out of the room. “She’s lying. Prepare for wipe.” Your body instantly fills with dread, but you can’t will yourself to move or fight. One of the doctors pushes you back and gives you something to bite into. The machine started and moments later the room was filled with yours and the soldiers screams, and then everything went black as your eyes filled with tears. HYDRA had succeeded once more in having you lose yourself.


End file.
